The Consequences of Boredom
by Kubi10
Summary: This story takes place in I’maMePanda’s Magnificent Seven ”Far from Home” ’verse, where spanking is a common form of correction for adults (so CP will be in this fic. Don't like? Don't read). She is letting me play around in the sandbox she created.
1. Boredom

**Hi everyone! This story takes place in I'maMePanda's Magnificent Seven "Far from Home" 'verse, where spanking is a common form of correction for adults (so CP will be in this fic. Don't like? Don't read). She is letting me play around in her sandbox she created. I love all of her stories so I highly recommend reading her stuff =D**

Bored.

Ezra P. Standish was extremely bored.

His team was off from active duty, just following a big case they had just closed. Ezra had been deep undercover for the last month with the drug cartel, the Brass Skeletons. Things had gone down as perfect as they could, he had not even blown his cover at the end letting Chris arrest him, and if for any reason, they start back up again he could easily rejoin the cartel as a trusted man.

Technically Ezra was not supposed to be in the office today. Chris had told (ordered) him to take a week off, standard protocol, to decompress from being undercover for so long. The undercover agent found himself adrift at home. He had not seen his teammates for any extended time for a month and, even though he would never say it out loud, he missed them. He showed up today hoping Chris would be less mad at him for technically coming back only one day early. However, when he arrived this morning he found the office practically empty and one very exacerbated Chris. After a blistering lecture on following orders, "when I say a week off I mean a week off, not come back on the last day of the week", informed his agent most of the team would be gone all day, he and JD had to be in court in a bit for a dark web firearms bust they did a while back, Nathan was taking a recertification class, Buck was at a lecture on bomb reconstruction, and Josiah was off consulting with team eight.

Ezra picked up his stuff and turned towards the door when Chris reached out and grabbed his upper arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am a big enough man to admit I was wrong and you were correct, I should return on Monday" Chis shook his head and smiled at Ezra's grimace, "Nope, you made your bed today, lie in it," he guided Ezra to his desk.

Shortly after that Chris and JD left, leaving Vin and Ezra alone pushing papers.

Boring.

Not the reunion with his teammates he was looking for. Ezra looked up at the clock letting out a sigh when he realized it had only been ten minutes from the last time he looked. He went back to typing when a sharp pain hit him in the neck startling a yelp from him. Looking around he saw the culprit, a rubber band, laying in front of him. Ezra slowly turned to Vin, "Mr. Tanner does this rubberband perchance belong to you?"

Vin looked up with an all too innocent look on his face, "Hmm? You say something, Ez?"

"Ah was just wondering if you had misplaced this rubberband"

"Nope," the sharpshooter said while typing on his computer with his usual two-finger approach.

Realizing Vin was probably more miserable then he was with all this paperwork, Ezra slowly opened his desk drawer and grabbed a handful of his own ammunition. Stealthily wrapping a rubber band of his own around his hand.

There was a moment of stillness then Ezra saw out of the corner of his eye the slightest movement and that is all it took for all hell to break loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah's head was pounding. Normally he got on well with Team Eight, but today they were making him very grateful for his own team. Multiple times he felt like grabbing the two youngest members of team eight for a trip over his knee and growing increasingly frustrated that their team leader did not. He did not know the whole story but it very much felt as though they were testing their team leader and for some reason, Turner was letting them. They were good agents that just needed some guidance, _well today a ton of guidance. Preferably with the flat of someone's hand_, Josiah thought to himself. He let out a sigh, it was not his team so it was not his place. Maybe he would tell Chris to pull Turner aside and have a talk with him team leader to team leader. Right now he just needed space from team eight and some desperately needed peace and quiet.

Usually, going back to team seven's office would not be a quiet safe haven, however with most of his team out of the office today it granted him what he was looking for. Plus, Chris had texted him that Ezra had shown up this morning and he wanted to check up on him. He had been meaning to go over to his apartment all week but kept getting bogged down with work_. I should have tried harder,_ he chided himself.

Entering his team's bullpen Josiah froze and went to reach for his sidearm when two things stopped him. One, his sidearm was locked in his desk. Two, the chaos he had assumed was caused by an outside force was, in fact, Ezra and Vin hurling stuff at each other before dodging said flung item by ducking behind desks and knocked over chairs. Josiah felt his blood pressure go up even higher the pounding in his temples doubled, "BOYS!", Vin who was about to throw a stapler aborted the action spinning to face Josiah while thrusting his hand holding the offending object behind his back. Ezra, who had been crouching behind Nathan's desk, having just thrown a handful of pens, popped up paling at the look on the team Profiler's face.

"Hey, 'siah"

"Mistah Sanchez, we did not expect you back this early from your dalliance with team eight," Ezra was saying as he came around the desk to stand next to Vin.

Josiah was beyond furious, he had come here to get away from this type of behavior. He strode towards the two younger men reaching out to grab Ezra by the arm and deliver a tanning his palm had been itching to do all day when he caught sight of two small movements, Vin took the tiniest step back and Ezra's arm started to come up to block a blow, this movement stopped before it could reach its destination. It felt like a bucket of ice had been poured onto his head. Josiah stopped in his tracks, he was too angry to be handling this.

"You two clean this up now. Then back to your desk. Do you understand?" Josiah said flatly.

Twin "Yes, sir's" followed this order. He walked past them into Chris' office shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah thought we were headed to an early grave," Ezra said quietly after he was sure Josiah was not coming back out with a ruler in hand.

"No kidding, I don't think I have ever seen him that red before, " Vin whispered back has he righted Buck's chair, "what do you think he is going to do?"

"Ah do believe he taking time to cool off and think up some diabolical retribution. You are correct, Ah don't think Ah have evah seen him that particular shade of red befah", Ezra responded while taking side glances at the office door.

"Ez I am sorry I got us in trou..."

Ezra cut him off with a scoff, "Mr. Tanner trust me when Ah say you did no such thing. Ah was looking for something to cut through the drudgery of today and no mattah how this plays out, Ah would not have done it any other way."

Vin snorted a laugh, "Today had been pretty dull. I think it might've been better if we had just stuck to rubber bands," he looked around the devastated bullpen, "and maybe not gettin the rest of the office supplies involved" picking up a trash bin that had been thrown at him.

"I concur with you there. Next time we stick to rubber bands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah sat with his head in his hands, _I almost struck my brothers in anger, _and not even justified anger, like when one of his team put themselves in danger for no real reason and even then he would always make sure he was calm before dealing with any of them. This was harmless, while unprofessional, fun. He had reminded both of them of people from their past. People who struck in anger, not to teach a lesson but to alleviate their own frustration.

He'd reacted like his own father.

Guilt was overwhelming him, he picked up his phone to call Chris.

TBC


	2. Consequence

**Thanks, everyone for the reviews! This will ultimately be 4 parts. The third one is almost finished, the fourth is giving me some trouble. Here is part two! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chris walked into the bullpen barely glancing at his two wayward agents and strode directly into his office, where Josiah was, closing the door behind him. JD came in a few seconds after, panting, Chris had clearly been using his longer legs to make time.

"What did you two do? Gee wiz, we were driving back here when Josiah called, whatever he said caused Chris to step on it, I mean if I had been driving like that Chris would have made sure I wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a while, I asked Chris what was up he was all, 'shut up JD' well not those exact words, but it's what he meant, when we got here he practically jumped out of the car before he even had it parked, then we get here and you two look like someone killed your horses" JD finished this speech by taking a huge breath and looked the Agents behind their desks. Ezra replied in a drawl, "Mr. Dunne, how you don't render yourself unconscious during such a monologue astounds me every time. Also, to the best of my knowledge, Chaucer and Peso are hale and hearty, " JD rolled his eyes at the first part and expectant at after the second, "You guys gonna to tell me?"

"No," they said in unison.

JD rolled his eyes again opening his mouth only to quickly close it again when Chris came back out of his office, "We are all headed home early since office work does not seem to want to get done today," twin grimaces from Vin and Ezra. JD looked over at them smirking slightly having at least gotten part of the story as Chris continued, "JD pack up and head home. Tell Buck to call me when he gets back from his class," JD hesitated not wanting to leave before knowing the rest of the details, "JD, now" Chris said in a tone that JD knew to follow. Not if he wanted to sit his motorcycle comfortably on the way home.

"Yes sir"

Chris waited for JD to gather his belongings when it felt like the kid was maybe dragging his feet all it took was a raised eyebrow and he quickly grabbed his stuff, gave a bye to everyone, risking getting in trouble he ran up to a surprised Ezra and pulling him into a quick hug whispering, "We've really missed you", then dashed out of the office, leaving an embarrassed, yet pleased, Ezra in his wake. Josiah had made his way to the door frame of Chris' office and was leaning there when Chris crooked his finger at the two younger agents; they reluctantly came around their desk to stand in front of him.

"After talking it over with Josiah, we've decided since time was wasted at work, you two can make it up at the ranch."

Ezra looked at Chris warily, "And what will we be doing, Mistah Larabee?" Ezra stifled a groan at the smile that spread across Chris' face, he knew that grin and it never boded well for him.

"Tonight you two will be finishing your reports you should have been working on today and writing some lines on what is considered appropriate office behavior. You get to spend the rest of the weekend at the Ranch, mucking out stalls and cleaning tack."

"You serious, Cowboy? You grounding us?," Vin asked.

"Yup. You two are coming with me. Josiah, you follow in your car".

Ezra worked on keeping his face neutral trying not to show the devastation he felt. The plan had been on Saturday they were going to have a bbq at Chris' place. Ezra wanted that bbq badly, he wanted to see all his team. He, God forbid his mother ever heard his thoughts, needed to joke around, laugh, and just feel wanted by them. He longed for Buck to sidle up to him after a few too many beers asking lewd questions about the women in the gang, for the sole purpose of getting him to laugh. Nathan, even though he had given him a thorough check-up right after the case, ask him again if he was hiding any injuries while also remarking he was to thin. For JD to enthusiastically do a play by play of the takedown, sound effects included. Vin starting an innocent game of keep away, usually JD's hat, that turns into a friendly wrestling match. Josiah's calming presence knowing when the right time, meaning the right amount of drinks, to get him to open up and talk about his time undercover. And the thing he longed for most, Chris, after having a few drinks himself, coming over and saying, "You did good, Ezra, "

Instead of voicing any of that he brought up the superficial issue he saw, "But mah car..."

Chris cut him off quickly, "your cars will stay here in the parking garage perfectly safe. You two can drive them home on Monday. Grab your go bags; let's get moving"

Knowing there was no use in arguing they grabbed their bags and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laptops open on the kitchen table Vin sat next to Ezra trying not to throw his computer out of frustration. He hated this part of the job. Get him out on the field. Even sitting in a car on a stakeout was better than this. His words never quite came out right on paper and the effort it took infuriated him. He glanced to his left where Ezra was typing away, now he was in a groove the gambler had no problems. His scowl deepened as he looked to his right at the blank pieces of paper where he had to write "I will not throw office supplies just because I am bored" a hundred times,_ I'd rather a licking_, he thought to himself. Though sitting here writing reports would suck on sore hindquarters. Vin knew he needed to at least start one or the other or he would be stuck at this damn table all night. With a long-suffering sigh, he decided to get going on his reports.

After an hour Vin heard a pencil being placed down and realized Ezra must have finished everything. Battling the feeling of jealousy that he still had so much more to finish. Ezra let out a very quiet clearing of his throat causing Vin to look at him.

Without saying anything Ezra slide papers over to Vin. Looking down he was shocked to see his own sloppy handwriting "I will not throw office supplies just because I am bored" written over and over on the pages. He looked up at Ezra, and the undercover agent winked at him. He leaned towards Ezra whispering so low there would be no chance of being overheard, "Ez, you could get in huge trouble. You didn't have to do this"

Ezra waved away his concern and responded just as quiet, "Be aware I only wrote ninety-eight lines"

Vin almost opened his mouth to ask why, then a smirk crossed his lips. Ezra had truly copied him to a tee. Vin rarely wrote the amount of lines he was suppose to. Mostly for losing count but also he knew Chris did not always count them. If he was caught he would get a few swats and be made to finish them, and he would take that if it meant sometimes not having to write out all hundred.

"Thanks, I owe you"

"You most certainly do not"

A noise alerted them to cease all talking as Chris walked into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"Mr. Larabee?" Ezra bravely spoke up, "I know the rule was no talking, howevah I was wondering if we could soften that particular restriction to collaborate on the rest of our reports"

Chris, during this request, had poured himself a glass and before answering took a swig, "You two finish your lines?"

"Yes, sah"

"Yessir"

Chris walked over to the table and picked the papers up glancing over them, he looked at his agents for a long second before replying, "Alright, as long as the conversation stays on topic. When you guys are done your free for the rest of the day. Dinner will be at 7 pm," and with that, he walked out. Ezra motioned for Vin to hand over his computer while saying, "Free? Think that implies Ah could take Chaucer on a ride to a local gambling establishment?"

Vin snorted, "Your funeral, pard. Just let me know if you try so I can watch the fireworks"

From the living room, "I can hear you two"

"Ah was only jesting, Chris, "

Ezra turned to Vin again, "Talk me through the takedown," and with that Ezra helped put Vin's thoughts onto paper.

TBC


	3. Repentance

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Not 100% happy with Josiah and Ezra's conversation here. However, I made a personal goal to post this story weekly soooooo it is what it is. One more chapter after this =D Enjoy (hopefully) **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josiah was on the porch attempting to sort through the events of today. Dinner had gone well, though at the end a small squabble between Chris and Vin broke out about whether or not it was still warm enough to sleep on the porch. In fact, Josiah could still hear Vin from inside listing reasons why it's fine.

Josiah's thoughts traveled back to Chris' office and to his annoyance that Chris had refused the belt he had held out to him, instead, he just barked out, "Explain." After doing so Josiah was confident Chris would come around, but the Team Leader surprised him by pointing out, "You stopped Josiah." then going on to tell he was grounding the agents and he, Josiah, would be coming back to the ranch to help keep an eye on them.

"Vin watch your tone" drifted out from the kitchen and Josiah stifled a chuckle. Vin must have heeded Chris' advice because it went back to earnest murmurings. The front door opened as Ezra came out to the porch.

"Evening Josiah, are you up for some companionship or were you enjoying your solitude?"

Josiah smiled at the younger man inching over on the bench he was on, "Your company is always welcome" this caused Ezra to put on a skeptical smile, but sat next to him anyway.

They stayed that way for a while just enjoying the quiet. Until loudly from the kitchen, "I already warned you about keeping a civil tone, I ain't said 'no' yet, but I won't put up with the attitude" then they heard five smacks. Ezra winced in sympathy and for some reason looked vaguely guilty while Josiah chuckled softly, Vin must be feeling out of sorts with Chris to goad him like that.

The break in the silence also seemed to loosen Ezra's tongue, "Mistah Sanchez?"

_Mistah? I was Josiah, not five minutes ago, _Josiah thought to himself.

"I wanted to apologize for the childish behavior you witnessed earlier... " Josiah did not let him go any further, "No Ezra. You are not the one that should be apologizing. I let you and Vin down back at the office."

"Let us down? What evah do you mean? Josiah, I literally tossed a wastebasket at Vin," at this Ezra's cheeks took on a faint blush.

"I am not saying what you boys did was perfectly fine, " Josiah said with a raised eyebrow and Ezra looked down shamefaced, "but I overreacted. Team Eight was... Well, more difficult to be around than normal. Before I even came back to the office I was beyond frustrated, I understand you and Vin were just letting off steam, that last case of ours was long and rough. I reacted with anger that you two had not even caused," here Josiah paused finding the next part difficult to say, "I almost struck both you of out of built-up frustration. I saw your arm come up, Ezra. I am incredibly sorry, you two deserve better than that."

Silence followed this speech. Josiah looked over at Ezra, a man he had grown to love like a little brother, _more like a son if you are honest, _the gambler had his poker face up, he could not get a read.

After what felt like forever to Josiah, Ezra finally spoke, "But you did not strike us. In fact, you walked away," here Ezra paused, Josiah, got the sense he was at war with himself on whether or not to continue. Josiah kept quiet not pressuring him, it was rewarded as Ezra continued, "Ah retain memories of those who...well, who did not... You in no way remind me of those acquaintances, you caught yourself. You can't beat yourself up for an action you did not commit."

"But I almost..." Ezra was shaking his head at the work 'but' and said,

"You ceased, you had the wherewithal to realize how you were behaving and removed yourself from the situation. Period, " clearly trying to lighten up the mood a sly grin crossed Ezra's face as he said, "Remember what Chris is fond of saying, " Ezra did his best Chris impression, "Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades" Josiah let out a deep rumble of a laugh and Ezra grinned up at him.

Josiah draped his arm around the younger man and was beyond pleased when Ezra did not stiffen at the gesture.

"Sound nothing like that, Standish"

Came from the doorway as Chris joined them out on the porch, "and I for sure don't say that,"

Ezra put on an exaggerated guilty expression and hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture, as Josiah laughing replied, "You may not say that brother, but that was a spot-on impersonation of you"

"Shut up, Sanchez"

The two on the bench laughed openly at the indigent look on their leader's face.

Josiah looked past Chris, "Where's Vin?"

"He is digging out a sleeping bag from the closet and a big thick blanket", Chris replied, "decided as long as he bundles up there was no harm in letting him sleep out here". Josiah stood up leaving a hand resting on Ezra's shoulder, "I'm going to go talk to him. Owe him an explanation as well," he looked down at Ezra, "Son, I would highly suggest you start thinking about heading off to bed. Five a.m. is going to come awfully quick", he watched Ezra bristle at being sent to bed and before the younger man could sass him Josiah continued, "You, of course, can do as you please. I am going to leave you with this thought," he came around to the front of him squatting down so he was eye to eye with Ezra, "when I come to wake you up in the morning, the grace I show you, will depend greatly on what time you went to bed" he stood up and headed into the house. From behind him, he heard, "Chris, I shall be saying adieu, heading off to the arms Morpheus does not sound like a terrible idea."

Josiah smiled hearing Chris reply, "Goodnight Ezra, good call".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ezra, I am giving you five more minutes and if you have not started getting ready I will give your butt an incentive to get going," Josiah walked back into the kitchen after parting with this crucial information.

Chris smirked at him over his cup of coffee. Josiah decided to ignore him for now; instead poured himself another cup of coffee. That had been the fifth time he had gone to wake up Ezra. Taking a large gulp he sat down next to Chris, "I am starting to think it does not matter what time that boy goes to bed, on his days off he is incapable of waking up this early", Chris smirked again. They sat in silence both drinking their coffee.

"Been ten minutes" Chris said not looking over at Josiah. The older man sighed, "I know. I did tell him I would be more lenient"

"Josiah, I think 'your grace' should have run out after the third time you went in there." Josiah looked vaguely guilty at that statement so Chris continued, "Ezra needs to know you will still hold him accountable. They both told you what I told you. You stopped yourself. You are not that kind of man. Now, you get in there and show the both of you, you will not be played"

Josiah looked up at that, "you think he's.."

"Testing you," Chris' corner of his mouth went up, "Hell, Josiah, you just getting that now?"

Josiah set down his coffee and marched into the room. Ezra was laying with his arm over his face blocking the light Josiah had turned on the last time he was in here. "Ezra Patrick Standish!" causing the younger man to sit up, "Ah am up! Ah am up!"

"Good to hear, but I made you a promise the last time I was in here, and I very much plan on keeping it" with that, he strode across the room grabbing Ezra by his upper arm and in one swift maneuver sat down while pulling him over his lap.

Quickly he lowered Ezra's pajama bottoms, "Josiah!" Ezra protested right as Josiah's palm connected with his backside. After ten hard swats, Josiah righted Ezra's pants and hauled him to his feet so he was standing in between his legs. Josiah reached out clasping Ezra's wrists in his hands he looked right into his eyes.

"For you know that the testing of your faith produces steadfastness." Ezra ducked his head at that. Josiah took one hand off the younger man's wrist and used it to tilt his head back up continuing,

"We shall have no more of that today. If you are not dressed and in the kitchen in five minutes, this shall just be a warm-up. Do you understand?"

Ezra nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, sah"

Josiah smiled, standing up he pulled Ezra into a bear hug, "Good. I will see you in five minutes."

Ezra was out in four.

TBC


	4. Absolution

**I did it! Thanks again for all the follows and reviews. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it =D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra slowly walked to the stable grimacing at the thought of all the mucking he was about to do. He hated mornings. He hated morning with labor even more. Entering the stables he noticed Vin in a stall already hard at work. Vin looked over at him and smiled, "Morning, Pard. How you feeling?" Ezra gave a rueful smile, "You know mornings and myself, just splendid. Howevah, Ah fear Ah will be standing for the near future as Josiah did not feel Ah rose in a timely manner," Vin winced in sympathy while chuckling. Ezra looked around for a rake and asked, "Where should Ah get started?" he really took in the stable and froze, "Dear Lord, Vin, what time did you wake up?" The floors were all raked up and new hay laid down. Vin gave Ezra a huge grin, "Mornings aren't a problem for me, pard. Plus, I know how you feel about 'menial labor', weren't no thing," Ezra's face took on a genuine guilty expression, "Ah should have woken up in a earlah…"

"Nah, Ezra you helped me out yesterday. I'd rather this then lines anyday. I did leave you Chaucer's stall to finish up, so you can honestly say you helped clean in here," Ezra's expression changed to one of conspiratorial satisfaction, "Thank you Vin, Ah would hate to 'drown in my own sweat' so early," giving a wink. Vin laughed and started cleaning tack as Ezra started on Chaucer's stall.

They worked in silence for a while. When Ezra started to lay down fresh hay Vinasked, "Ez, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to copy a man's writing so perfectly?"

Ezra slowed his raking to a stop looking over at Vin, smiling with equal parts fondness and exacerbation he replied, Ah am sure this won't astonish you, but mah Mothah is the reason," finishing up with the stall he took a seat next to Vin, picking up a rag and started oiling some tack. Then to Vin's surprise, he continued, "When Ah was younger, Ah must have been seven or eight, my Mothah needed a paper signed. Ah had already shown some artistic talent at that age, so mah Mothah sat me down with another form signed by the man and blank paper asking me if Ah could duplicate it. After a few tries, Ah had a passable copy . She was so pleased, so proud of mah 'God-given talents'," the last part was said with biting sarcasm, sighing he continued, "That evening Ah procured some of her written correspondence, to this day, Mothah loves handwriting letters to her current paramours. Ah took one she had recently received, staying up all night working on it. In the morning Ah presented her with the original letter and my counterfeit. She was delighted, telling me Ah had shown her how useful Ah was becoming. It took no more encouragement than that. Ah spent countless hours honing this particular skill so...so she would..." Ezra faltered, but Vin finished for him in a quiet voice, "So your Ma would keep you around more often, " Ezra nodded looking very intently at the bridle in his hands then said, "Being with her was preferable to some of mah othah relatives. As Ah got older Ah did it less often, unsure of the ethical nature of, well really all my Mothahs endeavors. When Ah decided law enforcement was my ultimate goal it came to a full stop, "

"I for one am glad you still have the skill, " they went back to working in companionable silence.

As they were finishing up Vin said, "When we're done let's ask if we can take Chaucer and Peso on a ride. Lord knows that beast has missed you," Ezra took on an offended expression for his dear friend, "Those are slanderous words against a noble creature. Chaucer is a perfect gentleman, " Vin did not argue but mumbled something under his breath, Ezra only caught a few words "monster" "chunk of skin" Ezra hid a snicker and ignored him, "But Ah would enjoy a ride. Ah have missed my old friends as well"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riding Chaucer and being out in the fresh air was just what Ezra needed.

They were coming out of the stable when Ezra saw the cars. He stopped, "Buck and Nathan's cars are here"

Vin looked over smiling, "I bet JD rode with Buck"

"Why are they here?" Ezra asked. Vin gave Ezra a confused look, "Ez, it's Saturday. They're here for the BBQ,"

"But... I thought...I mean, we are grounded," Ezra stammered out. Vin gave a half exasperated half pitying look before responded, "I know Chris comes across as a hard-ass, but Ezra we have not really got to hang out as a full team for just over a month. There was no way the team would've let this BBQ pass up. Not over a few office supplies," a genuine smile crossed Ezra's face and he slung his arm over Vin's shoulder as they continued to walk towards the house, "A few? Vin, Ah seem to remember all but the stabler on Buck's desk being hurled in mah general direction, "

"I ain't the one who started in on the office supplies, I remember a pencil almost taking my eye out, "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra was eating a burger under the eagle eye of Nathan who had informed him, "Eat it all, now. I can tell you've been skipping meals," There ended up being no need for Nathan's due diligence, for the first time in a long time Ezra found he had an appetite. Finishing up his burger, and getting a satisfied nod from Nathan, he walked over to where JD and Vin were having an animated conversation, "Man, when you took that shot, Vin, I mean wow, what made you think to shoot those boxes down to block his path?"

"Thought about shooting him, but who needs more paper work. This way was easier" Vin shrugged. JD seeing Ezra joining them eagerly asked, "So, how much trouble did you guys get into yesterday?" Vin and Ezra rolled their eyes at each other, "Kid, you don't give up do you?" Vin asked, while Ezra took a small step to the left. "Come on you guys, just tell me what you did at least, it ain't fair I feel everyone always knows why I am in trouble, " JD was giving his big pleading eyes. Again, Ezra took another step to the left, as he started speaking JD had to turn to face him leaving his back slightly to Vin, "We always know why you are being chastised because you usually tell us at great length. Hardly our fault. Ah for one just don't feel like stooping so low, " he gestured his hands down as his eyes quickly flickered to Vin. The smile he received back meant Vin understood the plan, so Ezra continued, "as to tell you what Mistah Tanner and myself did. Moreover, Ah am sure if Ah called Mistah Larabee ovah here he would have plenty to say about your constant prying. Heavens, I believe even Mistah Sanchez would have a word or two, " seeing Vin in place he decided it was time to wrap up his nonsensical speech, "What Ah am truly trying to say my young friend is, " he stepped real close to JD whispering in his ear, "watch your step" a look of confusion crossed the young man's face when, Ezra, softly poked his chest causing him to take a small step back, only to find his legs hitting an object causing him to fall backward over Vin, who was curled up right below him, landing on his backside hard.

"You guys think you are so funny," JD said indignantly from the ground as Ezra helped Vin up, the two of them in a fit of laughter. "The only thing I find funny is your hat, " Vin said as he bent down grabbing JD's cap and took off running.

"Hey!" JD shot up and gave chase. When he started gaining on Vin, Buck yelled out, "Toss it here!" Vin chucked it like a frisbee and it sailed smoothly into Buck's hands. Prize securely in his hands Buck turned to run only to find Nathan blocking his way, Buck attempted to spin around Nathan, Nathan anticipated the move and neatly snatched the hat. With Buck still spinning Nathan ran back to JD before he could reach him Vin came in low, tackling, Nathan to the ground, before he could grab the hat back from the medic JD had jumped on him.

Ezra watched with fondness as Buck dived on top, and protest were shouted from the two at the bottom. A shoulder nudged him and he looked over to see Chris holding a beer out to him, "Can I assume you had something to do with that tangle of dumb-asses?" he asked, Ezra took a sip of beer before answering, "You can, but you know what they say about assuming"

"Finish that saying and I'll end you, " they both chuckled. Josiah walked up to the pile and they watched the sturdily built man casually plop down on them all. The objections from the bottom got louder, Vin using quite colorful language.

Chris, without taking his eyes off the dog-pile, placed his hand on the back of Ezra's neck and spoke, "That last bust was something else, you followed orders. Not putting yourself in unnecessary danger, and we still have an opening with that gang. I am damn proud of you, " Ezra felt a prick behind his eyes, willing himself not to let his emotions get to him. Chris continued, " Now next time if you could also follow my orders about taking days off, " Ezra let out a wet sounding chuckle, "Ah was bored at home, "

"Only to come back and be bored at the office," Chris scoffed, "You two learn your lesson?"

"Yes, sah," there was something in the way Ezra made that statement that had Chris suppressing a grin as he looked sideways at Ezra waiting for him to finish, "Vin and Ah promised to stick to rubber-bands next time,"

Chris let out a bark of a laugh and moved his arm around Ezra's shoulders, "Why don't we go grab that hat while everyone is stuck under Josiah?"

"Yes, sah!"


End file.
